A web server may host one or more web applications. A client may send a request for content to a web application. In some examples, a proxy server sits between the client and web server and mediates interactions between them. If the client sends a request to the web server, the request may be sent to the proxy server, which may retrieve the data requested by the client from the web server. As such, the proxy server may access the web server on behalf of the client. In doing so, the proxy server may enable caching, filtering, and a sense of security for the clients on the network.
In response to the request, the web server may send the response to the proxy server, which may repackage the response and forward it to the client. The proxy server may cache the content received from the web server such that the next time the same or different client requests the content, the proxy server may retrieve the cached content and send it to the requesting client.